Couple's iPod Challenge
by ALotOfGoingOnAtTheMoment
Summary: Thought I'd give it a try :))
1. Jily (The Way by ArianaG)

_Directions: Listen to your iPod on shuffle and write short fics while the song is playing. Once the song is over, you have to stop writing, and move onto the next song. No pausing, or going back to edit them._

* * *

**Song:**_**The Way- Ariana**__**  
**_**Lyrics:**** "**_**I got a bad boy, must admit it. You got my heart don't know how you did it."**_**  
**

Lily Evans knew better than to swoon over conceited, egotistical, self-centered playboys. *cough* James Potter *cough*

But the boy just won't quit. 'What does he see in her, anyway?' Lily had heard a couple of students whisper. She could actually add 'hallway harassment' in her list of WHY I HATE JAMES POTTER.

However, this year, James Potter had proven to be a lesser toe rag than before. Lily had been off guard a few times, finding herself remarking his attractive features and being caught staring right at him.

So, Lily had James ask her a couple of times before saying 'yes'. James had, of course, fainted. Sirius looked flabbergasted. Remus, didn't show any signs of being surprised as he'd known all along they'd end up together. Peter clapped his hands loudly, over the groans and protests of the girls who had crushes on James, as Lily, Remus and Sirius carried the unconscious James to the hospital wing.

That night, Lily woke up to the sound of loud knocking on her dorm window. James on his broomstick asking her for a ride. And surprisingly, she found herself taking his hand and jumping onto the broom.

Sure this was worth a whole year of detention and about a hundred points taken from their house. But as James always says, "Whatever".


	2. Fremione (One More Night by Maroon5)

_Directions: Listen to your iPod on shuffle and write short fics while the song is playing. Once the song is over, you have to stop writing, and move onto the next song. No pausing, or going back to edit them._

* * *

**Song:** _**One More Night- Maroon5**__**  
**_**Lyrics:** "_**But baby there you again, there you again making me love you"**_

Hermione and Fred were polar opposites. Hermione was organized, controlled and likes to be in charge. Meanwhile, Fred was messy, carefree and just goes with the flow. They say that opposites attract, right? Well, in their case, yes and no. They constantly fight all the time. Always breaking up, then getting back together because they can't stand the time spent from each other and the pain it causes them.

In other things, they are perfect for each other. Hermione reminds Fred about the things he's forgotten and she's always there to tell him whether or not his pranks with George have gone too far. Fred's sure to keep her temper at bay and always tends to lighten up the mood whenever Hermione becomes too stressed.

Together, they are one. Apart, they are nothing.


	3. Dramione (WhenIWasYourMan by BrunoMars)

_Directions: Listen to your iPod on shuffle and write short fics while the song is playing. Once the song is over, you have to stop writing, and move onto the next song. No pausing, or going back to edit them._

* * *

**Song:**_**When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars**_**  
****Lyrics:**_**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**_**  
**

Nothing could describe how I was feeling. My heart was actually breaking into a million pieces, as I watch them walk down the street hand in hand. The dry feeling in my throat prevented me from crying out loud, and thank Merlin for that. I mean, what would people say if they see the Prince Of Slytherin cry over a heartbreak? No. Slytherins should stand up proud. Not mope around over a silly little Muggleborn leaving him for a Blood traitor.

A part of me knew that we simply weren't going to work. With my father discriminating Mudbloods and her friends hating me with all their worth. But another part of me wanted to bring back the times we secretly spent together inside the Library, discussing our lessons and exchanging notes. No one quite understood me as well as Hermione Granger. But, it was clear that what she wants is Ron Weasley.

There's nothing I can do, but sit here hopelessly and watch them disappear into the snowy afternoon laughing together.


	4. Snily (It Will Rain by BrunoMars)

_Directions: Listen to your iPod on shuffle and write short fics while the song is playing. Once the song is over, you have to stop writing, and move onto the next song. No pausing, or going back to edit them._

* * *

**Song:**_**It Will Rain- Bruno Mars  
**_**Lyrics:**_**Don't just say, goodbye**__**. **__**I'll pick up these broken pieces, 'til I'm bleeding**__**  
**__**If that'll make it right**__**  
**__  
_Snape had arrived minutes too late. Lord Voldemort had paid a visit to the Potter's residence and left as though a twister had touched down inside. He found Potter in the hallway and his lips began to tremble. He felt light-headed and his palms were sweaty. He found his way into James and Lily-his Lily-'s little boy's room. That's when his knees gave away. He had doubled-up in the doorway, clutching his chest. Tears streaming down to his chin.

"Lily!" He cried, the lifeless body of his former love in his arms. He stared right into Lily Potter's once-lively eyes, now blank and unmoving. Her ears dead to Snape's desperate cries. But her hand, still soft and smooth after this years, never left his.


	5. SiriusXHermione (DNA by LittleMix)

**Song:**_**DNA by Little Mix**_**  
****Lyrics:**_**And my heart won't beat again, If I can't feel him in my veins**_

****  
Sirius never thought love was real. He always thought of it as a fairy tale, or some sort of moral story told to children to keep them from doing bad.

Then he met Hermione.

He'll never understand why it was her. Yeah, it was impossible not to love the girl. Hermione was the brightest witch of her year. But for the estranged wizard, it was so much more than a simple crush. The brunette was his guiding light, carrying him back to who he once was, instead of some undesirable accused-murderer. He hated being that way. He thanked every god he didn't believe in for bringing them together. It would surely be a hard ride for them, but they had each other. That's all they really needed.

Each other, and maybe love.

No, not maybe. Definitely.

They were in love. Well, one was old with wisdom. The other was young with knowledge. But it didn't matter.

They could make it through anything.


	6. Harmony (Now by Paramore)

**Song:**_**Now by Paramore  
**_**Lyrics:**_**Lost the battle, win the war**__**, **__**I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore**__**  
**_  
Harry pulled apart from Hermione. They were standing in a pile of rubble inside the once-majestic castle of Hogwarts. There were students running around and explosions going on around them, yet Harry focused on Hermione's worried brown eyes. He took his eyes of off hers and went to hug Ron, who was still shaken by Lavender's death. This was his fight with Voldemort and Harrydecided to face him. He didn't want anyone getting hurt anymore. There had already been painful deaths.

Fred. Remus and Dora. Snape.

He sighed and walked away, but kept his head up. He was ready.

He didn't look back at Hermione as she fell to the ground in tears dreading to see her bestfriend, who could've meant more than that, go to war.


	7. Remadora (Mirrors by JustinTimberlake)

**Song:**_**Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**__**  
**_**Lyrics: **_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me**__**  
**_**  
**  
Remus had found the love of his life in Dora. He'd pictured a perfect life with her. But, with his 'werewolf-problem', he was indecisive. Everything was going well, Dora was pregnant with their son and their relationship was still strong.

But then the battle with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters happened. Remus knew that he had to protect his family. But the Wizarding World needs him on their side, too. When Mad-Eye died, he realized that his family needed him more than ever. And he decided that the only way to keep them from harm is to save the world alongside Harry Potter. Dora, however, didn't know about his decision. He had to sneak away at night, while Dora was sleeping and set out to find Kingsley.

They had intruded the Hogwarts' grounds, with the teachers secretly helping from the inside, and Remus was surprised to find that Dora had followed him.

They had a heated argument, Remus wanted Dora out while Dora wanted to fight, too. They'd settled that they'd die together valiantly. They are, as promised, each other's halves.


End file.
